horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
On Ne Porte Pas De Sous-Vêtements
"On Ne Porte Pas De Sous-Vêtements" (English: We Don't Wear Underwear) is a song by French YouTube comedy duo McFly (real name: David Salomon Coscas; born: July 7, 1986 33) & Carlito (real name: Raphael Guy Stéphane Carlier; born: August 30, 1986 33). It was released as a Just Dance 2019-exclusive song on October 29, 2018. Its music video was released a day earlier. Lyrics (French) On a tous soif de liberté On a tous soif de liberté Mais dans le monde d'aujourd’hui, c'est compliqué La pression sociale, le regard des gens Difficile d'être apaisé, de se sentir aimé Mais nous on va changer ça! Pour s’épanouir vraiment Faut pas avoir peur de faire parler Faut péter les clichés, oublier le passé, c'est pas si compliqué Voici notre secret On ne porte pas de sous-vêtements Ça oscille et c'est bringuebalant On ne porte pas de sous-vêtements Moins de textile, plus de style Alors oui ça oscille et c'est bringuebalant Pour les gars pour les filles c'est tout sauf gênant Invisible pour eux, personne dans le jugement Si t'es bien dehors, c'est qu't’es bien dedans C’est arrivé par mégarde, parce que je suis pas matinal J'suis parti au taff j’avais rien sous mon futal Arrivé à ma station j'ai eu la révélation Mon p'tit truc en plus c'est un p’tit truc en moins Pas besoin d'artifice pour être un mec soin Mon p'tit truc en plus c'est un p'tit truc en moins Pas besoin d'artifice, tu connais le refrain On ne porte pas de sous-vêtements Ça oscille et c'est bringuebalant On ne porte pas de sous-vêtements Moins de textile, plus de style On ne porte pas de sous-vêtements On déroge au soutien-gorge On ne porte pas de sous-vêtements Moins de coton, plus de sensation Pour aller aux toilettes, vous gagnez du temps Pour effectuer l'amour, vous gagnez du temps Pour vous habiller le matin, également Dans cette recette du bonheur une seule condition Ne pas avoir peur d'abuser du savon Une douche par jour c'est le strict minimum Que tu sois une lady ou un jeune homme Corset, jarretière, jupon, body Nuisette, débardeur, collants, shorty Suspensoir, string, brassière, panty Tout ça c'est fini We've known this secret for a long time You made fun of us Now you understand this feeling So let's get together and don't wear Don't wear Don't wear, don't wear Don't wear, don't wear Underwear We don't wear underwear (Underwear) We don't wear underwear (Underwear) Spanish No llevamos ropa interior (Underwear) German Ich trage keine unterwäsche (Underwear) Arabic Men elebsouch el slibéte (Underwear) Japanese Watashitachi ha shitagi wo kinai (Underwear) Russian My sovsem bez trusov (Underwear) Tamil Naangal jathi podhéllai (Underwear) Portugeuse A gente nunca usa cueca (Underwear) (Underwear) Why It Sucks # The final part of the song overuses Auto-Tune to the point where McFly & Carlito sound like robots. # The song is nothing but a massively glorified anthem on why it's good to go commando. It even has bagpipe solos to reference the fact that kilt wearers never wear underwear due to old superstitions that evil elves will be attracted by the sound of kilt cloth rustling against underwears. # The song is also an underwear anthem, just like The Thong Song. This is really inappropriate for kids, especially since this is a Just Dance-exclusive song! # The song received a weird music video involving McFly & Carlito indoctrinating their fans and office colleagues into their "No Underwear" cult alongside an obvious cameo of the song's official Just Dance routine in the background. Videos Category:2010s Songs Category:French songs Category:Foreign Language songs Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Songs that Objectify Men Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Just Dance-exclusive songs Category:J-Pop songs Category:Spanish-language Songs Category:Russian-language Songs Category:Portuguese-language Songs Category:Indian songs Category:Arabic songs Category:Songs that use fake watermarks in their thumbnails Category:Novelty songs Category:Comedy Songs